A Meal for Two
by caz1969
Summary: Grissom and Sara had been looking forward to a special night off, but they had to work instead.


The team had been working flat out with the workload they had on,

Grissom and Sara had hardly spent any time together over the last few days, they had been married nearly a year, and it was there anniversary tomorrow

As Grissom drove to the scene Sara sat back in the seat,

"Our night off tomorrow night Mrs Grissom, I'm going to book a nice restaurant and after wards a surprise", Grissom said as he touched her leg,

Sara smiled and put her hand on top of his, "Mmmm, what you got in mind Mr Grissom", she said squeezing his hand,

Grissom laughed, "Wait and see Mrs Grissom", he said as he pulled into a car park.

As they got out the car Grissom winked at Sara, Sara smiled and walked over to the body lying next to a car.

-------------------

Back at the lab Grissom took a call from Catherine she had to go home as Lindsay has broken her leg.

Grissom went into the break room where Sara was having a coffee, "looks like we might not get that night off"; he said washing out a cup,

Sara sighed, "What's happened", she asked,

"Lindsay has broken her leg, so don't see her coming in tomorrow", Grissom said pouring himself a coffee and sitting at the table next to Sara,

"There goes my surprise", she said smiling,

Grissom laughed, "Good things always come to those who wait", he said winking at Sara as Nick and Warrick appeared in the room.

As Grissom sat watching the other's laughing at Greg who appeared covered in muck he thought how he could make it up to Sara for not having a night off.

Grissom got up and left the room, Sara watched him as he walked down the corridor, the others too busy laughing at warrick to notice Grissom leave.

An few hours later Sara got back from another scene with Nick when she passed Grissom's office, the door was closed over and the blinds had been shut, _hope he hasn't got another migraine, _Sara thought as she made her way to see Greg.

Sara was talking to Greg when Warrick appeared, "Why has Grissom got a sign on his door saying do not enter", he said,

Sara looked at Greg then Warrick and left the room,

Sara stood out side Grissom's office looking at the sign, she put her hand on the door knob,

"It's locked", Grissom said as he walked down the corridor,

Sara turned to face him folding her arms, "why", she asked,

Grissom smiled saying, "I'm doing an experiment", he said as he took a key from his pocket,

Sara moved to the side as he went to open his door,

"Do you need help", she asked,

"No, Nick is looking for you he has another scene to go to", he said turning the key in the door,

Sara looked at Grissom, but Grissom was waiting on Sara to walk away before he opened his door.

Sara walked away looking back at Grissom who was watching her smiling,

_What's he up to_, Sara thought. as she went to find Nick.

A few hours later, Grissom stood at his office door looking at what he had done, he walked out his office and locked the door.

Sara was looking over the photos from the crime scene when Grissom came into the room,

"Nick and Warrick are going to get some food, what do you want to eat Sara", he asked as he stood next to her,

Sara smiled, "I made sandwiches for us, they are in the fridge, will be with you in ten minutes", she said as she bent over to look closer to a photo.

Grissom smiled and said, "Ok, I will make the coffee", and he left her to finish off.

Ten minutes later Sara entered the break room and walked over to the fridge,

Sara opened the fridge and saw that her food was gone, in it's place an envelope with her name on it,

Sara picked up the envelope and closed the fridge door, she smiled as she knew it was from Grissom, the piece of paper inside read, _my office now_, Sara smirked and walked out the break room door.

Sara stood out side Grissom's office the blinds still closed and the sign still on the door,

Just as she went to open the door, the door opened and Grissom stood with his hand out, "come in", he said smiling at Sara,

Sara looked both ways down the corridor then walked into the office,

Sara stood with her mouth open, she looked at Grissom who had closed the door and locked it,

Grissom put his arms around her waist, "Well I know it's not a night off but I hope its ok", he asked,

Sara looked around; Grissom had a table set out with food and in the middle of the table a vase of flowers,

"I had hoped to get some candles but decided the lamp on was safer", he said kissing Sara on the lips,

"Happy anniversary Mrs Grissom", Grissom said as he led Sara to the chair,

"Happy anniversary Mr Grissom", Sara said as she sat down,

As Grissom pushed her chair in he whispered, "You will get your surprise when we get home", and kissed Sara on the lips.

"Love you Gil", Sara said smiling

"I Love you too Sara", Grissom said taking the seat opposite Sara.

THE END


End file.
